I'm Alone, But Not Lonely
by lizteroid
Summary: A young Miss Parker story, kinda AU about the years she would have spent at college. Rated M for adult themes. NOT suitable for anyone aged 17 or below. Murder, graphic sex, erotica, incest and probably throw some swearing into that too.
1. Memoirs Of A Parker

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

"You like what you see?" her voice, low and husky questioned him from behind as he stared longingly at the screen before him, his eyes bulging almost as he watched the scene play out before him. Broots whipped his head around to see the raven haired temptress standing in just her bathrobe, in his den!

"Miss Parker..." he stuttered as he tried to hide what he'd been doing, yet to not avail since she'd already caught him out.

"I know you've been watching me. Most nights on that camera you installed." she said, her voice even more husky as she stepped nearer towards the quivering technician.

"Y...you do? I...I don't know what, what you mean..." he played it dumb.

Miss Parker let out a chuckle, letting her head tilt backwards before she looked to him again, a smirk still playing the corners of her mouth, making them curve up, "Oh, I think you do." she informed him before she let her hand rest on the collar of her robe, pulling it back a little so she flashed the young technician her snow white skin underneath the silk material, just to tease him. She saw him swallow and give a crooked, goofy yet pained smile as he saw her skin, getting excited, "Okay, cool it! What is this testosterone headquarters?" she asked rhetorically, then caught a glimpse of the bulge in his jeans and she chuckled, sorry she even asked it.

"M...Miss Parker, I uh...I did install that camera, though under order." he explained.

"Under whose order?" she stepped right in front of him now, and leaned to him, looking him dead in the eyes, trying to intimidate him.

"I...don't remember." Parker made to reach for Broots' package, trying to hurry him along before she grabbed him, "It was Lyle!" Broots winced just before he felt the pressure of her hand on his crotch, ready to maim him if he hadn't given her the answer she'd hoped for.

She let out a breathy chuckle and nodded softly before she looked to Broots, seeing how pathetic he was at that very moment in time. She tilted her head and gave him a smirk before she then lifted her hand again, seeing him wince, "Oh relax...maybe I'll give you a show sometime." she told the already balding Broots before giving him a pat on the head and turning to leave to go along to her own quarters.

Broots couldn't believe what had just happened and he let out the breath he'd been holding unknowingly, his brows raised and he smirked to himself, "Wow..." he breathed.

* * * * *

_"Daddy!!" Miss Parker cried out, seeing Raines hovering by her father, sneering as he looked upon the body of Mr Parker._

_Raines whipped his head around to see the child standing there, before he turned to his lover, Catherine, "Get her out of here! Get the girl out!" he ordered Catherine Parker._

_"Honey, come on. Come on!" Catherine was just as distraught as her daughter was to have seen her husband, Mr Parker, the glass still in his hand from the concoction Raines had made him drink. The mother took her daughter's hand, literally having to pull her away from the scene, away from her 'father' it was just as painful for Catherine even though it was Raines she'd chosen as her man over Mr Parker. She could not tell her daughter that though._

_"Daddy! No!!" the girl whined, tears streaming her face as she was yanked from the room, out of her mother's arms by a man of two. A twin. Jacob. She could not be seeing her father like that, she was only nine for goodness sakes, Jacob had ordered her back to her room where she could be kept until he and Catherine, and Ben were to help the children escape. Looking up at the man, she sniffled, calming down slightly, she questioned, "Why did Mr Raines do that to my father? Was my father a bad man?"_

_Jacob felt his heart breaking as he marched with a young Miss Parker to her quarters, "He was Miss Parker. An awful man. You must stay here, your mother will be along shortly." he told her and softly let her inside, closing and locking the door behind him._

_Turning, Miss Parker looked around and she sniffled, shaking she walked over to the bed. She frowned. This wasn't her room._

_"Hello." a voice spoke up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he said as he noticed she looked scared and was crying, "My name's Jarod. Who are you?"_

_"Everyone here calls me Miss Parker." she replied to the boy, her arms folded around herself._

_He smiled softly to her and gently told her, "You're the daughter of the woman who's going to get us out of here...?" Jarod softly questioned Parker, "She's a beautiful woman. I wish I knew my mother, and she was as beautiful as yours."_

_Parker didn't respond to him._

_He stepped a little closer to her, "Why are you crying?"_

_"M...my father." she said._

_"What happened?"_

_"Mr Raines, he...I think he poisoned my daddy." she looked up at Jarod now, finally into his eyes._

_"Mr Raines is a bad man." Jarod told Miss Parker, "He's the one who brought me here."_

_Parker blinked away her tears and sat down on the edge of the bed, "He did? Why are you here?" she questioned him._

_"Well, they all say I'm a genius. They call me a 'Pretender' and I can do great things."_

_"Were you stolen from your family?"_

_Jarod nodded softly, "I've overheard conversations between my mentor and Mr Raines. They always told me that my parents died in a plane crash, but they didn't. I was taken from them."_

_The little girl blinked a little, it must have been hard for Jarod, she reached down and took his hand softly in hers, looking up at him and smiling a little though still with tears on her face, "I'm sure you'll find your family soon, Jarod."_

_* * * * *_

"Jarod! What the hell are you doing?!" Miss Parker scolded the fellow Pretender as he had walked in on her as she had been changing.

He chuckled and had managed to spy a little more flesh than the last time he'd tried it, holding up his hands he backed out, "Sorry, you should lock the door Parker!" the same line, and still she hadn't learned, it had been the fourth time in three weeks he'd done this.

Miss Parker knew she and Jarod shared an interest in one another, it was inevitable since they'd grown up together. They'd bonded as soon as they first met each other, the day Mr Parker had been murdered, and so they always were playing practical jokes on one another; Jarod trying to glimpse as much of Parker's body as possible and she trying to turn him on without satisfying him at all afterwards. They didn't care who saw what they were doing, and they didn't care that they were siblings. From the same maternal tree. She didn't mind being at The Center, it was home, she was around the people she had fun with; Jarod, Angelo, Jacob, Lyle, her mother...

Ah, Catherine E. Parker.

Miss Parker's mother was still at The Center, though she remembered nothing of her children. All six of them. At least, they were the known one's. Parker often mused when she was around her mother, hoping she would get her memory back, and trying to remember when she'd lost it. _Was it when Daddy was killed? Or when Ethan was born?_ Parker couldn't pinpoint it, but she always went along to see the woman who had given her life. Had given many life. To Catherine Parker, little Miss Parker owed her life.

"How are you today, Momma?" she questioned the woman in the chair, stroking back that glorious, luxurious hair, remembering how she wanted her own hair to be the same when she grew up.

"You do know she doesn't remember any of us?" came the familiar voice from behind her.

Parker sighed obviously, and rolled her eyes and without turning to him, she replied, "Yes, I do. How kind of you to once again, remind me of it. You do know, if she _could _remember any of us, she would have told you herself."

"Oooh, that wit I love so much, sis. You've been reading Noel Coward again."

This time she turned as she heard him stepping nearer to her and Catherine, "You've been watching me again I see." she replied, the words tripping off of her tongue with ease.

"Possibly, you know that new technician is a total sucker. I got him to install a came-" he trailed off suddenly.

Parker whipped her head back around to look to her brother, "Install a what, Lyle?" she asked him, standing and placing her mother's hand softly back into her lap, raising her brows to her brother when she stepped up close to him.

"A camera. You know those little devices that film things..." he smirked.

She grabbed his throat, shooting him a warning glance, "I know what they are genius -"

"Wait a minute, that's Jarod." Lyle smirked back to his sister.

Seeing his smirk, Miss Parker couldn't help but respond to it. She let the same sly expression form on her own face before she pulled Lyle's face to hers, kissing him deeply. It wasn't a secret in The Center that Miss Parker and Lyle had a love/hate relationship, it was obvious there was pent up sexual tension between, even if they did happen to be related, they didn't care they just liked the company, most of misery. And what was better than misery having company?

Your company curing your misery by getting into a round of knee knocking.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _A little more into the story of the children Catherine Parker popped out during her time at The Center. Maybe a little more into Jarod/Parker/Lyle too.


	2. Perfect Little Punching Bag

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

_"Push Catherine!" she was ordered by her lover, her own husband not at the birth of their first children. The twins. Raines looked to Catherine Parker as she was in labor, birthing her babies; a boy and a girl. When she didn't push like he'd demanded, he gripped her wrist and looked deep into her blue orbs, "I told you to push!" he hissed, not blinking, his voice was only just going husky now with the smoking he enjoyed so much._

_Catherine cried out as she felt her daughter's shoulders work out of her core with the aid of Mr Raines pulling at her, so he could get the boy. Their children. The new mother gasped as she felt the rest of her daughter's body ease out and be taken, wrapped in a towel to be tested immediately and weighed, ready for the records. She looked to William, Mr Raines and groaned a little as she felt another heavy contraction assault her body, "Good God!" she hissed, her hand over her rounded stomach._

_"Come on Catherine, a few more pushes and it's over." Raines told her, moving his gaze back to that space between her legs._

_Catherine Parker looked to her lover between her legs, his hands beneath the surgical robes as he assisted in the birth of their children. Those innocent children, made out of something so monstrous. They had deserved to be created like that, they deserved to be created from love. Mrs Parker was sure though that the moment she held her tiny infants in her arms, she would love them from that moment on and nothing could ever change how she would feel about them, even the story of their lives, the moment they were conceived. With the thoughts running through her mind, Catherine pushed and pushed, exhausted already from birthing her daughter, though with the rage that filled her, seeing Raines once again between her legs, she couldn't help but not notice how hard she pushed to bring their son into the world._

_"Well done Catherine." Raines told her, though without the enthusiasm the sentence required for it to sound like he was genuinely proud of her for bringing the two tiny bundles into the world._

_Letting out the breath she had been holding in, Catherine let her head flop back against the pillow, resting while her children were tested and cleaned off before she could hold either of them. Looking up, through heavily lidded eyes, Catherine smiled as she saw a nurse bringing over a pale pink blanket to her, "My daughter..." she said quietly, her voice croaky from the groaning and crying out she'd done during the labor._

* * * * *

"You know it totally turns me on how close we've been in the past, Parker." Lyle muttered to his sister as he walked by her to get to their newest simulation with Jacob.

Miss Parker felt Lyle against her back and she let her weight press back against him, smirking, "Mhm, I know." she replied, her voice husky, she developed her voice to have such a rich tone as of late. And she was totally clued in to how it turned a lot of the guys on.

"Like, looking at that." he nodded at the DSA on the screen before them, "Thinking of how close we were together in mom's womb..." he trailed off, shuddering a little in pleasure.

She smirked and raised her brow, "Well, you know what day it is. I think we need to do something about that..." she looked down and behind herself a little, in Lyle's general crotch area, "Horn you have raised." she finished an looked to him, their faces just millimetres apart.

"You thinkin' of something horizontal?" Lyle questioned his sister, his brow raised slightly.

Miss Parker looked up to the ceiling in mock thought, "I could be." she nodded softly and smiled a little more innocently.

"Good, I'll be over to your room, the usual time." he added before leaning in to kiss her cheek, letting his lips linger there a little longer than they should. Parker smirked, watching her brother leave, looking him over until she jumped and wheeled around.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to startle you, Miss Parker." a nerdy looking, balding young technician told her apologetically.

"Startle me? I almost gave birth to my pancreas!" she hissed, "Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?" she quizzed the nervous bag of bones before her.

He held up his hands in defence, afraid she'd kill him off with just that ice glare in her eyes, "M...my name is Broots. I just joined up here. This is my...station." he told her, chuckling a little nervously.

"Broots." she nodded, not saying anything else, just taking him in as he studied her nervously, seeing him jump when she spoke up again, "Are you suggesting I leave your _station_?"

Broots quickly shook his head and almost wet his pants under her glare, "No Miss Parker, not at all."

"Alright, don't soil yourself Broots." she smirked before turning on her heel to leave, "By the way, it was nice to meet you. Just...don't be so scared sweetie." she told him with a hint of intimidation in her tone, "I'm only twice as mean as I look." she winked and left his office, leaving a confused, aroused Broots standing there, his smile crooked.

* * * * *

_"William please, stop!" Catherine whimpered as her lover cornered her once again. She felt the blood trickle down her lip, onto her chin._

_Her once technicolor world, now a blur of monotonous greyscale and monochrome colors as the storm raged on outside. The first Thanksgiving without her husband, Mr Parker was on a business trip with Center business. She had been alone and their affair had not gotten out yet, and she had hoped it wouldn't, she didn't want to ruin her husband's status at The Center and lead people to believe he didn't love her. So without her husband there with Thanksgiving, she'd invited William over to share the dinner she'd prepared._

_"Mr Raines! Please!" Catherine cried as he struck her again._

_William sneered as he saw the mark his backhand left across her cheek, that delicate skin broken by the fraternity ring her wore. He saw more blood, the scarlet liquid racing down her pale skin. He smirked, happy with himself at the pain he'd inflicted upon his lover. Mr Raines didn't see Catherine as his lover, just a body he could use. Use her to take out his anger out, his perfect little punching bag. He saw the fear he'd distilled in her as she looked up at him, her eyes telling him everything._

_Catherine looked up at William, beaten and bruised already with the impacts his hands had caused upon her feminine frame. She gasped as she saw something, a premonition. She was one of those fortunate ones who could see things before they happened. She saw this one, involving a child, she and a shadowed man. It was Thanksgiving once again, and the storm raged then too. Catherine saw her own lip split, the blood clotted there and meshing over._

_"Stop using your inner sense!" William broke into her thoughts when he hissed and once more, backhanded her, sending her to the floor, against the door to the parlour. While she down, he took the advantage of causing her more pain. Center employees were not supposed to have relations with other employees there, but he was the heir to The Center along with his brother, Catherine's husband, so it didn't stop him._

_"Raines..." Catherine whimpered, her voice almost gone from the fear and sheer pain that coursed through her body at that moment of connection with him._

_"We need new heirs, Catherine." he told her as he penetrated her body, talking to her as though talking about the turkey dinner she'd made for them to share, "We need a new generation."_

_"Yes, but my husba -" another crack from Raines' hand and she soon stopped._

_"Mr Parker cannot have children. It's up to us, Catherine." he wheezed a little at the excitement. Things had continued in that manner for what seemed like an eternity that night for Catherine Parker, she could have shot herself for getting involved with the man her husband loathed. His own brother. She thought they could handle it, obviously she could not._

* * * * *

Miss Parker had snuck out to have her cigarette on the roof. She had started smoking when she'd stolen a packet from Mr Raines' office, and she'd given some to Lyle who had been smoking already, ever since Jacob had made him do a simulation. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realised how dark it had become and what time it was until she jumped and looked around, thinking she'd heard her father, Mr Parker. He was not there. Miss Parker sighed and looked down, she'd been having the dreams, premonitions again. Memories from her past coming back to haunt her again as she looked out over the grounds of The Center, the surroundings eerily dark and murky looking.

_'Parker you have got to stop with this habit. It cannot be good for you.' _she told herself, sighing as she pulled her wrap around herself, the air had gotten suddenly chilly on the rooftop.

She turned to move back inside the vent, she'd learned about those from her brother, Angelo a long time ago and she always used them to get between rooms; Jarod's and Lyle's when she was lonely or she used them to sneak outside to have a quick cigarette break. It was when she turned, lips pressed tightly against her own. Jarod's lips.

"You busy tonight?" he asked her after he'd pulled back from the kiss.

"Easy Casanova!" she smirked and rested her hands on his arms as he held onto her, "Where did you appear from?" she questioned.

"Well, the same way you did." he smiled back to her, "Come on, answer my question." he pouted.

"Jarod, you know I spend my Tuesday nights with Lyle." she pouted back, "Wednesday's are for you. Remember?" she smirked softly.

Jarod nodded and rolled his eyes a little, "It just seems you spend more time with Lyle than with me."

"You know why that is." Parker replied.

"I do?"

"He's my brother, I have to bond with him..." she winked and brushed by Jarod breezily.

"Yes, but I'm your brother too. So is Angelo..."

"Lyle and I are twins though. And Angelo?! I wouldn't go near him if you paid me to!"

"Come on, I think you need to sort your schedule out a little more fairly, Parker." Jarod suggested.

"I'll think about it, maybe you can help me tomorrow night." she bit her lip before she ducked inside the vent to head to her room, leaving Jarod puzzled yet smirking and nodding as if he'd won.

"Score!" he whooped and followed moments later into the vent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _It's going to get naughty soon. Apologies if this is confusing to anyone.


	3. Starveillance

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

The new technician was in his new den, setting up his programs and wires for him to be able to do his job to the best capability possible. He smiled decrypting some of the files on the computer that had never been opened before. Broots had not been able to work with a computer before, The Center was the first place he'd been able to fiddle around with one, and he was in nerd utopia, he sat in the high backed computer chair, in his element being surrounded by the cables and folders and the buzzing sound from the most modern form of technology. Hooking up the wires, he began receiving pictures from the surveillance cameras around The Center, smiling he noticed Miss Parker in one of them, walking along the corridor, her body elegant and lean and he tilted his head, watching her walking.

"She's really something isn't she?" Lyle's voice echoed through the den and Broots spun around in his chair, leaping up form it causing it to fly backwards. Lyle stood there unimpressed as he watched Broots stumble obviously with the initial shock of being crept up on then he smirked.

"Mr Lyle!" Broots gasped after a few seconds, a delayed reaction.

"Yeah, I need you to do something for me." Lyle told Broots.

"Yes?"

"Can you install cameras, like those...?" Lyle pointed to the screen, showing Miss Parker again.

"I'm sure I could try it." Broots nodded.

"And can you get it to record? You know, like keep the footage like they do with the DSA's?"

"Again, there'd be no harm in me trying Mr Lyle."

"Okay, so this what I want you to do..." Lyle walked closer to Broots to tell him what the plan was to be.

* * * * *

_"Oh God, Sydney!" she moaned aloud as she let her lips trail along his shoulder, her hand grasping tightly to keep herself anchored to his body while they moved against each other. His arm wrapped around her slender body, hands gripping at her thigh and hip, aiding in keeping her body pressed to his own, rocking closely, tightly against her, into her, "Syd...!" she groaned, squeezing his shoulder harsher now._

_"You don't think we'll get caught do you?" Sydney breathed into her neck._

_"Mmmnoo!" she replied, moaning out loud, louder than before._

_"There are the cameras here, you know that. And employees aren't supposed to...ughh!" he moaned as he felt her lips on the move again, along his neck, nipping at the skin there._

_"I know and I don't care Sydney..." she told him, her voice heavy and laced with lust as she continued to moved on him. She looked down, seeing Sydney's lips moving closer to her breasts, his eyes drinking in the sight of her body, how it moved. She felt his tongue slip out, moistening the pert bud as it enchanted him, moving before his face. She gave out a moan, her head tilting back as she grabbed at Sydney's neck, at the nape, her fingers trailing up over the back of his head to press his face against her chest. She heard his groans as her muscles tightened around his manhood, milking him for all his worth as she moved on him harshly now. Sydney let out a chorus of moans, heralding the arrival of his own climax as he felt hers, her muscles clamping around his throbbing manhood as he thrust upward, into her._

_Soon they flopped against each others slick body, panting with the exhaustion inflicted upon their bodies. The exercise just making them even closer than before. Sydney clung to her body, a little looser now though as they regained their breaths, his hands on her hips now as he felt the chills appearing on her body, the tiny pimples rising under his palms as the chill of the room finally nipped at their skin after the heat of the passion had subsided._

_Sydney smiled up at her, as he felt her head raise from the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth of her breath leaving his skin and he sighed, looking into her eyes, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, do you think we...did it?" she asked him softly._

_"I hope so." Sydney replied gently and stroked back her hair, dampened to her cheek._

_"Me too." she replied._

_"I know Catherine, I know."_

_* * * * *_

"Jarod come on." the blonde softly sighed, looking over him, and glancing to the raven haired ice queen as she stood there, her hand on her hip.

Jarod smirked to his sister, "Parker, you know I'm going to hold you to your word." he said to the brunette before turning to the blonde, leaving Parker's room with her.

"Why do you torment her all the time? She's not that into you, you know that!"

The handsome pretender looked to the blonde and raised his brows, "She's not that into me? Who does she happen to spend every Wednesday with...?"

The blonde sighed harshly and rolled her eyes, "Okay, she is! But she does dig Lyle more."

"Faith!" Jarod chuckled, "You're supposed to be my sister, be on my side!"

"Jarod. I _am_ on your side, just..."

"You're into Lyle too?" he smirked to his sister.

Faith looked to her brother and let her mouth drop open, "You don't have the inner sense, how did you know that?!" she gasped.

Jarod let out a chuckle and shrugged, brushing past her not replying until he got to a safe distance before he then turned to her and smirked, "I didn't." and he left her in the corridor.

"Only you Jarod, only you." she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she watched him down the corridor before taking a left and going along another to visit her mother, Catherine in the renewal wing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _It's going to get naughty soon. Apologies if this is confusing to anyone.


	4. The Headless Chicken

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

As Faith got to the Renewal wing, she found her mother already had a visitor. Her brother, Angelo. He had supposed to be a Pretender but something had gone wrong. There had been complications with Angelo, ever since Mr Raines had tried to keep his mental state as a boy as he began developing skills that were running ahead of Jarod's own Pretending skills. It had to have a stop put onto it since he was not the Prodigy...

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"Raines, no!" Catherine Parker screamed as she ran into the room. Too late. She was to save Timmy, one of the boys she was trying to help escape from The Centre and its evil clutches of child testing. Looking to the boy on the floor, she crouched by him and sobbed. Stroking over his hair and looking to his body, tucked up against the wall, yet limp. The mother looked up at the doctor and she had tears in her eyes, "Raines, what are you going to do with Timmy now...?" she questioned him._

_"There is no Timmy anymore, he shall be called Angelo." was Raines' response to her question. He watched her with the boy, once named Timmy and saw how she held him close, trying to comfort him to no avail, the boy was irresponsive. Any child would have been after what Raines had done to him._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith watched her brother as he sat with their mother. The fifteen year old still as irresponsive as he was the day his brain was the core of Raines' new experiment. The blonde sighed and looked at the scene before her, wishing for both mother and son to be able to talk, at least hold some kind of coherent conversation together. At least once. It broke her heart to see her mother so empty, so broken. It broke her heart to see her brother, Angelo with no recollection of adult vocabulary. She sighed and decided to near the two figures sitting side by side and she smiled to her brother as he looked up at her.

"Angelo." Faith smiled to him softly, and took the seat next to him, looking to her mother.

"Faith." he smiled, his childlike ways, strongholding his mannerisms as he acknowledged her beside him.

"Has she spoken at all, Angelo?" the blonde asked her brother softly, taking their mother's hand in her own and gently stroking over the back of it with her fingers. Angelo watched the delicate fingers across the skin on Catherine's hand and smiled sheepishly, shaking his head and looking down. Faith looked to her mother and over her face, she still looked as beautiful as she remembered her to be, sitting looking out of the window, the light reflecting from her face in some angelic sort, "She doesn't know who you are?"

"No." Angelo shook his head, looking up at his older sister, apologetically.

"That's okay, Angelo, it isn't your fault." Faith sighed, turning away, letting Catherine's hand drop from her lap.

Angelo saw a piece of paper in Faith's pocket. It was a record. A file on a baby straight from birth, he frowned a little as he tried to read the writing scrawled across it. He recognised that penmanship anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Are you sure?!" Catherine's voice was stern as she queried her concern._

_"I'm positive Ms. Parker, these things don't lie." came her reply._

_"I chose the wrong jar." Catherine mused before the nurse._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I was told to find a specimen jar for Dr. Sydney..." she sighed and looked down, "I forgot he had a brother. Another Dr. Keller." Catherine told the nurse, looking up to her fearfully, "I made a big mistake in doing that. But if I'd have known I would have asked for assistance, now this boy..." Catherine trailed off, looking to the infant in her arms, "This boy will be tortured here, I know he will be...like my other children."_

_The nurse gave a frown and looked to the boy in Mrs Parker's arms, "We can 'kill' him. I'll amend the paperwork for you Mrs Parker. We can declare him dead. And use one of the babies from the shelf, one of the one's in a jar."_

_Catherine had looked up as the nurse said to kill her son, but then as she had continued Catherine had nodded, thinking the idea a good one, "Okay. I could never let anyone hurt this boy. Not after what I've learned." Catherine stroked over Timmy's cheek softly and looked into his friendly blue eyes before she looked back up at the nurse, "Do you think I should keep his paternal history from the father?"_

_"That depends on whether you want to risk this child's life." the nurse told Catherine and quickly added, "And your own."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelo groaned as he looked to the paper, turning his face away from Faith. Deep in his mind he felt a blinding flash and thunder through his brain. His senses he'd been genetically equipped with now beginning to show their full potential. He stood up, backing away from Faith and her paper, he grunted a little, "No risk." he began saying.

"Angelo...?" Faith questioned his behaviour, staying close to their mother, "Angelo what is it?"

"No risk!" he chanted again.

* * * * *

"Okay Mr Lyle. Everything you asked for is set up." Broots smiled at him.

"Nice job, Broots, I guess I owe you one." Lyle replied.

"Uh..."

"You can watch." Lyle chuckled, "Just make sure nobody else does."

"Of course Mr Lyle. I'll be sure of it."

Lyle gave Broots a clap on the back, "Oh and make sure the DSA is in, so I can watch it back tomorrow when she's with Jarod." he winked to the technician and left the den in order to ready himself for the nights passions. And Miss Parker.

Broots just nodded and turned back to his computer, looking to the screen he saw Miss Parker and smiled. No matter how intimidating she was, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was in balance to the harshness of her nature and attitude. He watched how she floated around her room, fixing things there, minor details like the pillows and such on her bed. Broots was enchanted by her, he'd never been able to watch someone so closely before, never a woman before anyway.

It took a few minutes more for Lyle to appear in the room with Parker, he moved to her and pecked her cheek, glancing up at the camera on them and he smirked. He knew everything was in order for the happenings of that night. Broots watched how Lyle and Parker reacted to each other, brushing against one another in passing. He was getting a painful hunger for Miss Parker now, and he knew deep inside that he was ready to watch her over that DSA tonight.

* * * * *

"Faith, are you telling me Angelo is Catherine and _Jacob's_ son?!" Jarod burst at the seems almost with this news.

"Yes, I found out today, and I think when Angelo saw this piece of paper, he freaked out. I'm guessing that's why he started running around mom's room like some headless chicken!" Faith responded to her brother, "Look, I think he already knows who's son he is Jarod, but we need to find out, to confirm it since mom can't tell us."

"Yes, I know. People who hold information here often tend to disappear when that information is needed."

"How do you mean?"

"You remember Fenigor right?" Jarod said to Faith.

"Yes. Oh, they didn't kill him did they?"

"No, they paid him to be quiet. And still are paying him, Faith." Jarod narrowed his eyes as he looked over the top of the paper his sister had showed him, "Though the bank accounts changed. The person who was making the deposits...let's say he took a long vacation from here."

Faith frowned as she listened to her brother speaking, she nodded though. Her own mind was working, she could feel those mental cogs churning inside as she thought of the people who'd been at The Centre and had disappeared suddenly, "So that means Mr Parker?" she questioned.

"Or Angelo's father." Jarod added, looking over his shoulder to her gravely, "We need to know about Catherine and Jacob, and I think Sydney can help us. Come on."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _When the hot stuff begins. Roll out the smut wagons!


	5. A Midnight Romance

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Sydney looked up as he saw his two patients enter his office. Softly the young doctor smiled to them both and stood, "Jarod, Faith." he greeted them and walked around the edge of his desk to offer them seats to sit down and chat with him. Even though his smile said he was pleased they were there, inside, his mood had dropped and he felt tense. His smile could hide anything when he wanted it to.

"Sydney, we need to talk." Jarod let the psychiatrist know as he and Faith took their seats simultaneously.

The doctor looked between the siblings and he sighed softly, "Is it about Angelo?" he questioned, looking between them.

Faith looked to her brother and then up at Sydney, she nodded, "Yes Sydney. He saw this..." she took the record from Jarod and handed it to the doctor, "It was in my pocket, and then he began flying round the room and he kept saying something over again." she explained.

Sydney nodded, "It was something your mother said, Faith."

"Our mother?" she tilted her head, "How would Angelo have known?"

"He has access to the DSA's just like you do. He most probably watched."

"Sydney, can't you just tell us? Jacob was your brother, your twin..." Jarod said, looking to Sydney.

"Jarod, I know, but I'm unable to disclose that information to you."

"Everything's all lies here. Who we are, where we came from!" Faith suddenly snapped and stood up quickly, sending her chair reeling backwards as she huffed a bit.

"Faith's right, Sydney. We don't even know who we are." Jarod told his doctor and mentor.

Sydney took another look at the twin siblings before him. He sighed and nodded softly before taking his seat behind his desk and looking over to the blonde, "Faith, sit down. Please. I am willing to discuss matters with you and Jarod." he told them, clasping his hands together and laying them on the desk in front of him.

* * * * *

"Okay! Just a minute!" Parker called out, hearing the rap on the door. Looking to her clock she smirked. _'Exactly like clockwork.'_ she thought to herself, spraying her body in the musky perfume he loved to inhale when near her before she moved to open the door of her room to invite him inside.

Lyle looked her over softly and appreciatively as he stepped inside Parker's room, "It feels like it's been a while since I was last here." he murmured against her neck, running his hand over the swell of her breast, and down along the matching robe she wore. Her curves accentuated in the silk slip she wore. Black silk. Midnight romance.

"It was a week ago, Lyle." she told him shortly. _'Treat them mean. Keep them keen.'_ she smirked. After enjoying the brief closeness of his body to hers, Miss Parker moved away from Lyle and smirked still as she moved to the bathroom, feeling the humidity cling to her as she walked into the tiled room. It hung ominously in the air, around her and sucked at her slip, pinning it to her form as she added a little more hot water to the bath she'd already drawn for their night.

Lyle watched his sister with an eyebrow raised, a goofy grin spread across his mouth, turning the corners upwards in curves. He followed her through the door and inside the bathroom and watched as she untied the thin cord on the silk robe she wore over the slip. Watched how the shimmery confines slipped down her shoulders, off her arms and cascaded, pooling in a shadowy heap at her feet. Without the robe, Lyle got the full affect of the slip. He noticed her enchantingly long, lithe legs. Her hips, jutting out to one side as she held her weight on one of her legs. Her slender body, those killer curves teasing him. No matter how many times he had been with his sister, she always managed to excite him further the next time.

Miss Parker looked up at her twin. She had those bedroom eyes as she smiled to him. Her lids were heavy and seductive as she neared Lyle. Parker brought her hands up to cup his face as she moved her lips in for a deep, lusting kiss. She felt his hands move up to her minute waist, then fan out onto her hips, squeezing her flesh there before she pulled back and smirked to him, "Have to turn off the hot stuff." she winked and turned to twist the faucet, cutting off the water. By the time she turned back around to her brother, he was already in his boxers and she chuckled throatily, "New record." she chimed.

"Can you blame me?" Lyle chuckled and pulled Miss Parker closer to him again, "You got the stuff I asked you to get?"

"Of course I did. I always do." she purred, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Good." was all Lyle answered. He gave a few moments before he grabbed at the hem of Parker's slip, pulling it upwards above her head and flinging it away when it was away from her feminine form. He looked over her body, still as delectable and desirable as the times before now. As he raised his hand, brushing it over her stomach, he watched as she closed her eyes and he glanced up, making sure the camera was focused on them. It was. _'Game. Set. Match.'_ Lyle thought, even imagining the 'dingding' of a bell at a boxing ring.

A few more minutes and Lyle was as naked as Miss Parker. As naked as the day they were born. Naked and pressed together, like they had shared those nine glorious months in their mother's womb. He got into the tub first, inhaling through his teeth when he felt the heat of the water beneath the layer of bubbles Parker had added to the water, he watched as she stood there, ready to step into the tub with him. Her leg came up, travelling over the rim of the ceramic boat, he noticed how elongated her muscles were as she placed her foot onto the floor of the tub and brought her other foot to join before she lowered herself into the water.

It didn't take long for Lyle to be aroused. The sight of his sister at the opposite end of the tub, her skin slick with the water and bubbles and her hair, damp at the end trailing over her shoulders, across her neck and down her breasts. He let out a shiver of excitement. Lust. It was insane. Taking a bath with your sister when you're both eighteen was seriously perverted, but at The Centre, anything was possible. Anything was plausible. And most things...were acceptable.

"I have to wash my hair. Move your legs, will you?" Parker broke into Lyle's thoughts as she smirked.

"All three of them?" he replied, returning her playful smirk back at her, tenfold.

"Oh, your horn is up. Hm, I'll let him stay where he is."

"Good, cause he can't go anywhere else."

Parker mused for a brief moment, "I can think of somewhere." she winked and then slid down, her body moving closer to Lyle's as she ducked her head, letting her hair get wet in preparation to wash it. She grinned as she came back up and looked over to her brother, "Guess you liked that comeback." she chuckled huskily as she saw his pained expression.

"Oh you bet." he nodded, and grabbed at Miss Parker's bent knees to pull her closer to him, wrapping her legs around him and over his own thighs. It was as he leaned in to kiss his sister that Lyle noticed the items he'd asked her to find; a razor, a sponge, a rubber duck and a bottle of shampoo. First, Lyle took the sponge and pulled it under the water to let it soak up as much water as it could hold before moving it to the back of her head and squeezing it so the water flushed out and tracked down Miss Parker's back, it caused her to bump against Lyle as she arched her back.

Upon their chests pressing together, Parker opened her eyes and looked into her brother's, "Wash my hair?" she asked of him.

Lyle nodded, grabbing at the shampoo bottle, pouring some of the sweet smelling product to his palm. He reached up and began to massage it into Miss Parker's scalp. Parker pulled back and beamed at Lyle before she crossed up her leg and turned around, so he could do it properly for her. Lyle continued to lather the shampoo, smiling to himself as he looked over her back, and down further below the water's surface before he spoke up, "You're good enough to eat, Parker." he murmured against her shoulder, getting a stronger waft of the tropical shampoo from her hair. He used the sponge once again to then rinse the lather from her hair, gazing as the white foam trickled down her back, running back into the water.

Next was time for their rubber friend to join in the fun.

Parker turned and glanced to Lyle as he sat with the duck in his hand, smirking to her while he thought of ways he could use it. Use it on her.

Mr Lyle brought his free hand up to her shoulders, massaging a little until he pulled her back, making her lay back onto him. He looked her over and smirked, seeing her beautiful body laying with him in the tub and hoping that Broots had remembered to hit the record button so he could watch it back the next day. Lyle's free hand then moved down Miss Parker's arm, and took a detour across her chest, paying attention to her breasts as they were passed by. He felt her nipples budding beneath his palms and it sent a jolt straight through his body, to somewhere below the belt line.

* * * * *

"Why could you have never told us, Sydney?!" Jarod growled.

"I couldn't Jarod. Do you know how hard it was to keep it to myself? How hard it was, basically torturing you?!" Sydney looked to Jarod, and then to Faith. Tears welled in all three pairs of eyes.

Rage. Remorse. Hurt.

Love.

"Sydney, you're sure?" Faith asked, her voice quiet and trembling.

"I am. Catherine and I wanted it." Sydney revealed, "We planned it." he gave a smile, bittersweet.

Faith turned to her brother, "Jarod, mom's letters...she mentioned big plans. This...this must have been it."

Jarod looked to his sister before he looked to Sydney, "What about Mr Parker?"

"Mr Parker was not a concern. Catherine told me not to be weary of him, but of Mr Raines." Sydney replied.

"Raines, why?"

"Because, Jarod...he and Catherine Parker were lovers." Sydney explained, "Mr Parker could have no children of his own."

"And, so our mother was with Mr Raines?" Faith questioned, obviously with disgust.

Sydney nodded and added, "For the first time, yes."

Sydney's answer caused Jarod and Faith to exchange glances, "The first time, Sydney?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, Raines is Lyle and Parker's father."

* * * * *

"So how does it feel to fuck a duck, Parker?" Lyle joked as he removed the rubber duck from his sister's folds.

Miss Parker sighed and gained a goofy grin across her face, "It would be better to fuck you though." she told Lyle, looking to him over her shoulder with a brow raised.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Hm, you know it is." she purred and grinned to him.

"Alright." Lyle grinned, nodding to his sister, "You know where Lyle Jr is, hop on."

Parker manoeuvred herself around in the tub so that she was facing her brother and eyeing him appreciatively before she moved herself into his lap, her arms weaving around Lyle's shoulders and crossing behind his head as she pressed her lips to his. Their mouths meshed together as he fiddled under the water, trying to position himself at her entrance while he groaned, feeling Miss Parker's chest almost fuse with his own she was pressing that closely to him.

Soon enough, the siblings were moving against each other. Rapidly. With each movement Miss Parker made, up and then down, and repeating the cycle, the water sloshed around her thighs, around Lyle's hands holding onto her hips. The whole experience was deadly satisfying for both of them. Moaning and groaning as they felt tightening of muscles, the friction between their bodies joined together as one. Moving together as one. Both of them climaxing, falling over the edge together as Lyle filled Parker with his seed.

"You know this has to go." Lyle told Miss Parker as he brushed over her core, softly over the neatly trimmed triangle once he'd pulled out.

"Oh, it does?"

"Yeah, as much as it's cute, I don't like it."

"Oh right, cause I don't either." Parker winked to her brother and gave a smirk.

Lyle smirked back to her and nodded, he looked to the razor and slid Parker away from him, "I'm getting out though."

"Oh, why?" Miss Parker looked to Lyle and pouted.

"As much as I love that little beaver of yours, I don't want to be swimming with yours curls."

"Oh!" Parker giggled and nodded, "I getcha!"

* * * * *

Broots could not believe his eyes. These people were most definitely crazy. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into, though even though he thought it was all crazy and perverted, he didn't deny himself viewing the footage, letting himself get aroused by his late night viewing. The bulge in his jeans was definitely a give away for that. The balding technician could not take his eyes off the slender thing straddled upon Lyle's lap, she was wicked, her tiny body grinding against Lyle's toned. He had saw it all, from the fixing of the pillows and her changing into her silk slip, to when Lyle had gotten there, to when he picked up the razor and looked at his sister, smirking.

The technician watched as Lyle first lathered the body rub onto Miss Parker's leg as it hung over the side of the bath tub. He drank in the sight of those muscles on the screen, envying Mr Lyle at that very moment for being actually there with Parker, touching her, doing those things to her. Broots saw the brother run the blade along his sister's calf, numerous times, ridding her skin of the gentle female spikes there, running his hand along the path after he'd rinsed off the lather and nipped hairs before he moved to that patch between her legs, Broots couldn't contain himself any longer and let out a groan.

He'd only saw this woman a handful of times and already he was so drawn to her. Not only because of her body but she was a goddess, her personality was something else. Broots had saw she could be as mean as she wanted but watching her with Lyle, he saw the tenderness and knew she could love...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _What happened to Catherine Parker? Faith and Miss Parker find out, with the help of someone else...


	6. Slipping Him Something

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Miss Parker looked to the blonde beside her, the older girl looking around the corner as her younger sister flipped through a folder in Raines' desk. They were looking through the DSA collection. For a specific one. Angelo had told them about the disc, he'd saw it many times before and told them where to look for it. And so the girls were there in Mr Raines' office, Faith on guard as Parker went through the drawers, finding all kinds of things she did not want to find; specimen jars containing...substances, syringes and other bits.

Suddenly, footsteps.

"Parker!" Faith hissed, peeking her head back into the office, before she scurried off, leaving the brunette in the office, her hands still in the drawer as she watched the door. Quickly she realised what/ she was doing, grabbing the disc and rushing to hide herself before the doors swung open. Her icy blue eyes followed the two pairs of feet that traveled across the floor, making her move around under the desk to stay hidden from view, hiding the disc in her pocket.

"Okay, now you'll stay here until I come back." Raines told the owner of the other pair of feet. A pair Parker had never seen around before. It was then Raines turned to leave his office until Parker shifted a little and her foot slipped out from underneath the desk, causing him to whirl around swiftly, catching the tiniest glimpse of it shooting back under the desk. He glared a little before he moved back to where he'd stood with the boy before he'd went to leave, "Miss Parker..." he wheezed slightly.

Parker winced, closing her eyes over and squeezing them shut tightly. She bit her lip, making sure that the disc was tucked away safely. She swallowed and emerged from her hiding place, looking to Raines innocently, "Yes?" she tilted her head, smiling softly.

"What are you doing in my office, under my desk?" he asked her.

"Well, I dropped my earring when I was in her with Ly..." she trailed off and looked down her lithe legs as she leaned back against the desk and smirked.

"You were in here with Lyle?" Raines glared at her, not before taking in her form before him. She was beautiful, exactly like her mother, even had the same feisty nature as Catherine Parker.

"What's it to you?" Parker looked up to Raines, raising her brow, her smirk still lingering. It was then, she saw the boy. Miss Parker blinked looking to him, her smirk turning softer as she pushed herself from the side, "And who's this?" she asked Raines, circling the boy, looking him over.

Mr Raines watched Parker as she took in the boy, he smiled to himself. He looked to the boy and nodded.

"I'm Ethan." the boy replied to Parker's question, introducing himself, holding out his hand to her.

"Ethan." she smiled and nodded, taking his hand to shake, instead he moved it to his lips and kissed the back. Parker chuckled, "Oh don't tell me he taught you to do that!" she scoffed, looking to Raines before back to Ethan, smiling gently, "It's nice to meet you, boy." she told him.

"Boy?" Raines looked to her, "That boy is your brother." he told her.

"Brother?" she looked to Mr Raines as if he'd grown another head, which would be something that would not have surprised her at all, "Another one?! How many of us are there?!"

"Well, you, Lyle and Ethan are full siblings. All of the same womb and paternal branches."

Parker glared to Raines, "How many children did my mother have?" she asked, stepping into his personal space.

"Miss Parker, I don't think it's a good idea to discuss this infront of the boy."

"Not a good idea in front of the boy, or because you're going to keep it a secret like everything else about my life?!" she hissed.

"Parker!" he hissed back to her, warning her.

Miss Parker narrowed her eyes to him before she then sighed harshly and looked to the boy, "Why's he here?"

"He lives here now." Raines answered.

"No, he can't. Don't let him stay here. Please Raines."

He sneered at her, "You look like your mother when you plead like that."

For what he said, he received a harsh slap from Parker. She glared even more daringly than before at him, "Don't you dare!" her eyes seemingly growing darker with dangerous rage for Raines, the man she had no idea was her father, as well as Lyle and now her younger brother, Ethan's father too. Probably if she'd known he was her father, she still would have slapped him, he deserved it. For everything he'd done over the years, like blowing smoke from his cigarette into her face when she was a girl of four. Raines was just vile, in her eyes anyway.

"Miss Parker, you need to control your emotions here, remember that." he told her, touching his cheek where she'd slapped it and smirking as he left the room, leaving she and Ethan together.

* * * * *

Broots had saw the whole thing. The boy, Raines. Parker getting ratted out by her wayward foot. The conversation and introduction. And of course, the slap.

The prematurely balding technician smirked as he watched the raven haired, ruby lipped siren on the screen before him. He thought she was something amazing, the _most _amazing thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. His beady eyes continued to watch as she moved to the boy before she pulled out the chair behind Raines' desk and flopped down in it, setting her heeled feet upon the desk and smirking as she got out her cigarettes, offering Ethan one. He gently declined as she lit up her own, puffing out the smoke and looking to her younger brother.

While their conversation was going on, Broots decided on watching some other footage; the previous night. The time spent between Parker and Lyle. He couldn't believe how crazy her body was...in the good sense of course. Broots thought Miss Parker's body was that compared to a goddess, or even better than any goddess he'd ever dreamed up. He watched how she could bend, she was flexible, watched how her legs wrapped around Lyle's body, encasing him. He wished how that could be him with Parker.

"I think we need to get you into a cold shower, Broots." came Sydney's voice from behind him.

"Uh!" Broots quickly wheeled the chair around to face the therapist and he blushed, smiling sheepishly to him.

"You're fantasising about Miss Parker again?"

Broots gave a dorky nod and grin, "I can't help it Sydney, she'd just so beautiful, and powerful. Miss Parker never seems to fear anything. It's like she's seamless and always in control, it's so impressive to watch her, you know?"

"I know how you mean." Sydney nodded and smiled to the young technician.

"You do?" Broots asked hopefully.

"Yes, Broots. It's only natural for us to feel certain urges towards people who we admire. Both sexually and respectively." the psychologist replied, "It's an experiment I'm conducting at the minute with very varied results, but most of them have turned out to stem from the same stimuli."

Broots looked back to the screen and watched Parker still puffing on her cigarette as she crossed to the filing system with Ethan and began the search, holding up the disc she'd taken before, showing Ethan and explaining about their mother. Broots gave a lovesick sigh as he watched her.

"She's like a gazelle here, Broots. The hunted." Sydney told him.

"How do you mean Sydney?"

"Well, look how graceful she is. She's very desirable, isn't she?" Sydney began, "With her being so, well...how she is...I've heard the men here saying things they want to do to her. She is the hunted. They want to prey on her. It's how men are built, Broots."

"Not all men." he replied softly, looking to Sydney forlornly, "Not all men."

* * * * *

"Are you sure this is the right one, Ethan?" Parker questioned her brother's judgement.

"I'm certain. She told me." he nodded, "You sound a lot like her."

Miss Parker looked to her brother, "Like...who Ethan?"

"Our mother." he smiled, "You look a lot like her too, big sister."

Parker's eyes turned soft as she looked over the boy before her. She smiled to him and nodded, "I'm told that a lot. But...how would you know what she looks and sounded like?"

"The voices..."

"You have them too?" she gasped.

Ethan nodded, placing his hand over Parker's, "Listen with me." he told her, closing his eyes and urging her too also.

Parker listened, intuitively. She could hear the voices around her, whispering. They were telling her to be close with Ethan, he would help her. It was a few seconds later, she gasped. He could read her, he was an empath too. Just like Angelo. This boy really was something. She jumped back from Ethan and looked to him, "You can empath and have the inner sense too?" she questioned him, her lips pursed slightly as she waited on his reply.

Ethan nodded again, smiling, "I got it from mother. She told me to only use it with people I cared for."

Miss Parker smiled softly and gave a nod, "I was told only to use my inner sense with people I care for. I always use it with mother, that's how I talk with her." she looked down before looking into the drawer, "We have to find the DSA that shows what happened to our mother, how speech was taken from her. Ethan can you find it?"

* * * * *

Faith burst into the room after Ethan had located her, "What is it?!" she panted.

Parker smirked, looking to Ethan, her arm around his shoulders as she held up the DSA they'd originally went into the office to steal, "We got it." she shook it a little, to stress the fact they had the DSA of their mother's ordeal.

"Oh my God! Come on, we have to get out of here before Raines comes back, he was with Lyle..." the blonde said, looking to Ethan and Parker.

"Come on Ethan." Miss Parker smiled, "We'll go to one of the rooms so we can finally know what happened to our mother those years ago."

The boy followed closely behind Parker, their bond already strong now they'd connected through their inner sense.

The threesome got to Parker's room and she made quickly to switch off the surveillance camera there while Faith pulled out the DSA player, also pulling out some rather delicate under garments Miss Parker had flung under the bed during a session she'd had recently. The blonde held up the garter belt, a brow raised and looked over to her younger sister, "Parker...?"

"Give me that!" Miss Parker hissed and tucked it into a drawer, smiling softly to Ethan who was blinking at being in a girls' bedroom. Even if it was his sister's room. Parker noticed and she smiled, "You can take a seat, Ethan. I don't mind...Faith will you hurry up with that player?!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and got out the case, opening it as she sat with Parker and Ethan on the bed, "Okay, disc." she smiled, taking it from Parker and inserting it before setting up and leaning back against the wall, her brother and sister either side of her as they began to watch the DSA as it relayed the events of that day to the siblings;

* * *

_"Catherine! You can't tell her!" Mr Parker told his wife, glaring at her._

_"I am, she has a right to know! You can't stop me from doing it, our daughter is special!" Catherine argued back with him._

_"You're arguing back to me?!" he hissed sternly._

_"Yes. I am!"_

_"Don't you try my patience, woman!"_

_"Or what?! You'll hit me, like they all do?! Like _you_ always do?!" Catherine replied, hissing back at her husband, "You're no husband, Parker. You're a monster!" she yelled._

_Mr Parker lost it there. Rage consumed him and he flew almost at his wife. Grabbing her around the waist and pinning her between himself and the elevator doors, "Don't even speak to me like that again! You know what you get when you do that!" he sneered, usually now she cowered. Catherine Elaine Parker was a strong woman, despite her 'illness' highlighted by the medical staff at The Center; her Manic Depression. She didn't cower anymore. Not at her husband's threats, they were mere words and then bruises that lingered only a few days, they bothered her no longer now. Catherine knew Mr Parker was the weak one._

_'A family is a tyranny, ruled over by its weakest member. Its weakest.'_

_Catherine's eyes burned deep into her husband's own. Their faces just apart as she returned the glare she received from him. She sighed harshly, "Our daughter should never have grown up here. It's no place for a little girl, what kind of things do you think she's saw with her time spent here?!" Catherine's voice was soft again now, but still somehow demanding as she questioned Mr Parker about her daughter's welfare being at The Center._

_There, the slap came._

_Catherine felt the sting just seconds after his hand left the impact to her fragile skin. She looked to him briefly, her tears clouding her eyes before she then silenced and let him get on with whatever. She saw the glass, and noticed she had yet to use the vial Raines had given her earlier. Softly, Catherine swallowed and bit her lip, "You should drink your wine." she suggested to him before he sat at his desk. Mr Parker gave her a nod and she stood up, moving to the tray and emptying the vial into it before she took the glass over to him._

_"You have a use for some things..." he muttered as she set the glass in front of him. She wanted to swill the liquid into his face but that wouldn't have gone down too well, so she just let it slide, she couldn't take another crack to her face again this day._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my God, did you see that?!" Faith looked to Parker, "She slipped him something..."

Miss Parker nodded and watched the screen open mouthed as she looked at the date and remembered it vividly, "She did..."

Ethan felt his sister's discomfort and moved around to be at her side, taking her hand in his own and comforting her as best he could do, smiling up at her, "It's okay Miss Parker, our mother had to do what she did." he explained.

* * *

_As Mr Parker lifted the glass to his lips and took the first sip, Catherine then muttered, "I am going to tell our daughter. Her inner sense may be the only thing that saves her from this place!"_

_And as quick as a flash, Mr Parker pulled a syringe on Catherine, jabbing her and emptying the contents into her, she looked to him and frowned as he sat back down nonchalantly. Mr Parker smirked and began on his wine once more, sipping until he took the last droplet, letting out an obnoxious, "Ahh.." indicating he'd finished. It took a while but soon, Mr Parker's eyes went wide. Though the end came around too fast for him._

_Poisoned._

_Mr Parker keeled over on his desk, just in time for Raines to come storming inside the office. Catherine turned around and looked to him, "William..." she gasped._

_"Catherine..." he looked to Mr Parker and smirked, looking to the wine glass near his feet. He lifted it, "You gave him the vial as we discussed." he smirked, nodding, "Good. That means we can be together now." he smiled now to Catherine._

_"Raines, I...he..." she was cut off._

_"Daddy!" it was Miss Parker, she'd rushed in after hearing from her younger brother, that her father was in danger. She looked to Raines holding the glass and the body of Mr Parker, and then her mother, "Daddy! No!" she wailed, trying to get to her 'father'._

_"Get her out of here!" Raines ordered, looking to Catherine and winking a little to her._

_

* * *

_

Miss Parker watched the screen as a younger, nine year old self was dragged from the office by her mother, crying, the tears streamed down her face, both on screen and off. She remembered the day. Angelo had told her that her father had been in danger and she must try to save him, so she'd rushed to his office only to get there too late. Raines had murdered him. She had grown up thinking Raines had murdered her father when it had been her mother, Catherine who had done it, under Raines' orders though.

"Our mother killed Mr Parker." Ethan said, quietly as he held onto Parker's hand still.

"My mother killed my father..." Miss Parker said.

"Father?" Ethan questioned.

Faith looked to Ethan and Parker as the exchange was going on.

"It's a tangled web of lies, dear sister." Ethan continued, "We must seek the truth, it will set us free."

"Or kill us." Parker added. After a few moments more, she continued, "What happened to our mother, Faith?"

The blonde shook her head and sighed slowly, "It appears that syringe she was shot with...it took away her memory, it is not part of her illness like we've been told..." Faith replied and bit her lip.

Parker flared her nostrils, "Oh this is war!" she slapped the bed before shuffling off it. She stood, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" and off she stormed, going to find the perpetrator who told her that Catherine Parker had unfortunate enough to have developed the worsened stages of the illness she had.

* * *

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _Who's Parker after?! Ethan goes to meet his mother since being back at The Center.


	7. Flying Off The Handle

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

"You!" Parker hissed, looking to the psychologist as she entered his office, glaring at him with her hand on her hip.

"Miss Parker." Sydney replied and smiled sheepishly to her.

"Don't you 'Miss Parker' me!" she neared him, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, pushing his chair back softly, slightly weary of the rapidly nearing Miss Parker.

"I'll give you what's wrong. Years of lies, Syd! Couldn't you have even told us that our mother wasn't ill?!"

The young psychologist was taken aback, he sighed and frowned, "You found out." he replied, standing up and placing his hands into his pockets as he walked away from her.

"Is that it? That's all I get? A 'you found out' ?!" she hissed and glared at him, obviously filled with rage.

"Miss Parker please." Sydney tried.

"No, Sydney! I want the truth! What happened to my mother?"

Sydney sighed, "Raines and Mr Parker had concocted a plan to kill your mother. Most of the plotting was Mr Parker's idea." he told Miss Parker softly, looking to her before he continued, "Raines went along with it until your mother told him she was expecting."

"Ethan." Parker replied softer now, her temper easing.

"Very good, Miss Parker." Sydney nodded and smiled.

"Easy, I'm not in one of those sims now!" she hissed, shooting a glare at him that could freeze ice, not yet spotting the shadow that was lurking behind the two, listening in on their conversation.

"Yes, your mother fell pregnant with Ethan. Mr Parker found out about the baby and his paternal background, and he ordered Raines to kill your mother."

"And he couldn't do it because Ethan is his son."

"Yes, Miss Parker." Sydney nodded, "So instead, Raines told your mother the plans Mr Parker had to end her life, and assured her he would look after her and the baby."

"By sending Ethan away after he was born and silencing my mother?!" Parker scoffed, "I'd hate to be ill when he's on rounds."

"After Ethan had been born, at Raines' forest house, he gave her another shot of that injection."

"Wait, hold it Freud! You knew about the first shot?"

"Yes, I watched the DSA only weeks ago, it was the midwife who delivered Ethan who told me about the shot, and I then pieced it together." Sydney replied to Parker.

"Where's the midwife now?"

"She's no longer with us, Miss Parker."

"How convenient." Parker rolled her eyes sarcastically, "So what's the full story with it?"

"Well, Raines wanted the power of The Center, so he killed Mr Parker, or rather he ordered Catherine to do it, to make her see it as a revenge for him scheming her death. With Mr Parker out of the frame, Raines was free to be with your mother, apparently he loved her."

"Woah, stop right there! That oxygen sac did not love my mother!" Miss Parker insisted.

"Miss Parker, there is actually some footage -"

Sydney was cut off by Miss Parker's hand raising to silence him, "I don't wanna know!"

"I think you should." Sydney told her, moving to his desk to get out the DSA to show her.

* * * * *

_'Momma, it's me, Ethan.' _Ethan communicated with his mother, through his inner sense, holding onto her hand softly and smiling to her.

Catherine turned her head to face her youngest son and she smiled gently to him, acknowledging him.

_'Can you talk to me?'_ he asked her.

_'Ethan...'_ her voice croaked in his mind and his eyes lit up, he squeezed on her hand gently.

"That's it!" he said aloud, beaming at her, _'That's it Momma. I missed you so much. All these years I've been away and not been able to see you or be with you.'_ Ethan explained, _'A man named Raines took me away, he fathered me and kept me at his home with his wife, Edna.'_ Ethan told Catherine.

Catherine's eyes widened as she heard her son say so. Edna hadn't been institutionalised like everyone had said she had been. Catherine looked to Ethan, _'William kept you with he and Edna all thes years? Why didn't you ever try and speak with me, son?'_ she asked him, tilting her head.

Ethan sighed and whispered, "I couldn't." he looked into his mother's eyes and continued, _'Mr Raines had me wired up all the time. I was not allowed to speak with you. I tried once and you were so...silent.'_ he told her, frowning as he looked to her hand.

Gently, Catherine reached with her other hand to tilt Ethan's face upwards, so she could look at him, _'I am sorry. I should have told you it was alright. But I had no idea you were alive, my son.'_

Ethan gave a few minutes pause before he softly took both of Catherine's hands in his own smaller hands and he told her aloud, "I'm going to help you. I promise Momma. You won't be silent forever..."

* * * * *

"Oh my God." Parker replied in response to the DSA Sydney showed her of Raines and her mother, "That's for real?" she glanced at him, her expression of obvious disgust.

"Yes, Miss Parker." Sydney nodded in reply.

"I really wish it wasn't." she sneered.

"How can you say that about your parents?" Sydney let it slip.

"My parents?" Parker questioned, her eyes narrowed at the young psychologist.

"Yes, your mother..."

"No, Sydney. You said 'parents' meaning plural."

Sydney sighed and looked to Parker shakily, she was indeed mighty beautiful when she was angry. Just like her mother, as many people said. Even though he was older than her, he couldn't help but be intimidated by her. Miss Parker had power, beauty, she could manipulate anybody. And so he nodded, "I did." he replied softly.

"Oh Sydney, you have gotta be kidding me!" she gagged a little.

"I'm afraid not. Mr Raines is your father. Your father as well as Lyle and Ethan's also."

"I think I'm gonna vomit!" she wretched and turned away from him, her face paled.

"Despite what happened between your mother and Mr Raines...he did love her, you saw that. In the DSA's." Sydney told Miss Parker.

"Yes, though I'd rather not have saw that."

"Miss Parker, we cannot help who we fall in love with. It's something we have no control over. I have fallen into that trap also."

"Oh yeah, when you found some hair on your head..?" she shot at him.

"No..." Sydney smiled a little, "I was in love with your mother, Miss Parker."

Both Miss Parker and the person in the shadows looked to Sydney, fairly unbelieving of what he'd said aloud. Parker raised her brows, "You were in love...?"

Sydney nodded softly and smiled, "I loved Catherine very much so, that when she came to me about the dreams she'd been having; those premonitions about children, I wanted to be there. Catherine wanted me to give her the gift of life, life growing inside her body." Sydney told Parker.

Miss Parker nodded a little, raising her brows, "And so, you went to bumpin' uglies with her and nine months later out pops twin set, No.1...?"

Sydney sighed at Parker's crude words, "Miss Parker this is a very delicate subject for me! Mr Raines found out and he knew Jarod was one of the best Pretenders there could be, so he had him taken and placed with a family; a Major and his wife. Raines did that so he could have Catherine to himself, while sending Mr Parker on business trips and Jacob and I on twin conventions."

Upon hearing the words leave Sydney's mouth, the spectator raged and fled The Center, in the quickest way possible. He couldn't stand for being a caged animal no longer. He wanted to be free, find his mother and father he had been placed with and make sure they were coping after the ordeal of being given a child then to have him ripped from them as swiftly. As Parker went to speak, the alarm bells began to ring out, she ran to the door but it sealed tight shut.

Sydney looked around and sighed, "Someone has tried to escape again." he announced.

"Again?" Miss Parker queried.

"Yes, not long ago one of the employees tried to escape during his hours, that was until he came across someone who made his time here worth while."

Parker frowned, looking to Sydney, she was utterly confused now, "Who?"

He smiled, "Me."

"Oh great!" Parker rolled her eyes, "I'm stuck in here with a botched Steve McQueen wannabe and down to my last..." she opened her metal case, "Three cigarettes. How long do these warnings usually last?" she questioned Sydney.

"Could be a couple of hours, the teams must check each sub level before they can give the all clear and return the criminal back to his or her space."

"Good God!" she hissed, reaching under her sweater, Miss Parker grabbed for her 9mm Smith & Wesson, "I'm gonna blow us out of here! Stand back." she warned him, "Flying shrapnel is a bitch to get out of your skin." before she aimed at the locked door, blowing a number of holes in it to weaken the metal, weak enough that she'd be able to kick open the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _Parker's in a rage. She needs to blow off some steam and steal something, where does she go? Will The Sweepers catch up with the runaway?


	8. She Grew Up

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Miss Parker fired seven shots before the door was weak enough for her to kick through and get she and Sydney out of the room. She looked to him, her face read that she was mighty pissed off with the young psychiatrist and he noticed it. _She's beautiful when she's angry._ He thought, remembering her mother, Catherine, when she had been angry at Mr Parker or William Raines. Sydney tried with Parker, he smiled to her.

"What are you smiling about, teddy bear?" Parker hissed at Sydney as they walked along the corridors to get to the elevator.

Sydney let out a soft chuckle, "Well, you Miss Parker." he told her, smiling slightly.

Parker set her jaw and stopped in her tracks, her arms folded over her chest as she wheeled around to look at Sydney, "And why is that?" she purred in her low, sensual tone.

Sydney went to answer Miss Parker's question. He got a gentle look across his face, gracing his eyes as he smiled, remembering why he was smiling at Parker's actions. Before he replied, Miss Parker noted the expression Sydney was harboring and she nodded, holding up a hand to stop him prematurely.

"Alright hold it. If you're going to tell me about how alike I am to my mother, you can stop there Freud."

"But you are so alike with her Parker. Why don't you like people telling you?" Sydney asked the young Parker.

Miss Parker took in Sydney's question. She actually didn't know why she didn't like people to say it to her, but now was her chance to find out for herself and to finally answer the forever posed question. She frowned a little to Sydney, replying with the first thing that came into her mind to say; "Because I'm not her, Syd." she told him delicately.

"But you are a part of her, Parker." Sydney told her.

"I know, but I...I could never _be _her. My mother is so graceful and loving, so...maternal." Miss Parker continued, looking down. Her arms now dropped by her sides, hanging limply there as she felt vulnerable, Sydney was good at exposing parts of herself she never knew existed, even when she was alone, she had never discovered those dark places within her. She added to her sentence; "Syd..." Parker sighed, "I could never be my mother. I don't have it in me, Sydney...she's so strong and -"

Sydney was alert, he could see Miss Parker was fighting a lot of demons already in her life. It had almost been ten years since Mr Parker had been murdered by her biological father, Mr Raines. Her mother had been silenced since just after the murder of Mr Parker and she had discovered a lot of things about her family that still made no sense. Sydney saw the tears clouding Miss Parker's eyes and he moved to her, enveloping her in his warm embrace. Stroking over her hair, he pressed his lips to the top of her hair, "It's alright Parker. I'm here for you, you know that. I'm always here for you."

Parker took advantage of Sydney's embrace, burying her face into his chest. It had been years since any man had held her like that. It was something she had been lacking, missing and she had craved it for so long. All of a sudden, she let out a chain of sobs, her body racking against Sydney's as she let her tears and emotions empty out finally.

"That's it Parker." Sydney encouraged her emotional upheaval.

Finally, Miss Parker composed herself enough to look up at Sydney and tell him; "Thank you, Sydney." she smiled weakly to him, nodding a little.

Sydney smiled knowingly and he told Parker, "Love and fear fly on the same wing, Miss Parker." nodding to her as they resumed walking once again.

* * * * *

"Jarod. Angry, scared." Angelo mused as he neared the end of the vent tunnel with Jarod.

"Yes, Angelo. I am angry. Angry about a lot of things that The Centre is doing." Jarod replied.

Angelo frowned as Jarod told him, before he then patted Jarod's forearm, "Jarod stay safe." he said gently, smiling boyishly at his big brother.

"Thank you for doing this Angelo. Why don't you come with me? It will do you good to get away."

Angelo backed away a tiny bit, his eyes widening as if he had only just realised the sirens blaring inside the core of the building, "Angelo must stay. Angelo needs Faith. Faith needs family."

Jarod sighed softly and nodded, "I understand, brother. Tell Faith and Ethan that I will be thinking of them and not to worry about me. I'll always be close by. And tell Parker...tell Parker that I run, and she chases. Remember that, Angelo. I must leave brother, they'll be searching I don't want you to get into trouble. I will stay in contact somehow, stay with Sydney. He will know." Jarod finally leapt from the vent and looked over his shoulder once more at the 'think tank' that had contained him for seventeen years almost before he made his run for it.

"Goodbye brother. Jarod has family. Jarod has Faith." Angelo muttered to himself before he turned swiftly in the vent and hurried along back to his space.

* * * * *

Sydney and Parker finally got to the lobby. Stepping off the elevator, Miss Parker noticed things were not normal, at least normal by The Centre's variation of the word. She frowned, noting that Lyle was with their father, Mr Raines, they seemed to be talking in hushed tones. Sydney followed where she was looking on to, and he let one of his brows raise before he looked back to her, "Parker, what are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Syd, please stop shrinking me. I'm perfectly fine now." she told him.

"I meant about your brother and father." he pointed.

Miss Parker winced, her face screwing up at the mention of Raines as her father, "Sydney!" she hissed, "Please, I do not want to have to empty the contents of my stomach onto your new shoes." she said to him, holding onto his forearm as well as having a hand clutching over her stomach. She looked back over to her twin and father before she saw Lyle walking away from Raines, her nodded his head in acknowledgement at her and Sydney, as did Raines when he noticed them standing there, taking note of his daughter with her hand over her stomach, he furrowed his brows and she returned the gesture back to him subconsciously.

Raines took a walk over to them and he smirked as he neared, "Sydney. Miss Parker." he greeted them, his voice a little more husky now.

"Raines." Sydney replied chipperly and he looked to Parker, who just gave a false smile. Some wouldn't have even called it a smile.

"I've been informed that Jarod is missing from his space." Raines told them.

Parker and Sydney looked between each other before it was Sydney who spoke up, "Jarod's escpaed..."

"Do you know something we don't Sydney?" Mr Raines asked the psychiatrist.

"N...no Mr Raines." he shook his head and once again said, "No."

Mr Raines frowned, watching both Sydney and Miss Parker before he then changed the subject, "I've just had a diagnostics run on me." Raines wheezed a little.

"Oh joy for the nurse who had that pleasure." Parker smiled falsely still, only now choosing to speak up as she got out her cigarettes and lit one up.

"Parker." Sydney whispered, warning her to check herself for the backchat.

"I was just telling your brother that I will be requiring to have an oxygen tank for a few hours during the day." Raines told them, eyeing Parker's now lit cigarette.

"Why? The skirts getting too short for you to handle these days?" she let her brow rise as she exhaled the smoke into Raines' face.

"No but I would expect you to not smoke around me while I have the tank, it could be fatal. It can be highly explosive."

"So can I." Miss Parker replied and smirked, turning on her heel, stalking off in the opposite direction to go and find Jarod or someone she could let off steam with.

"Sydney, what's wrong with her?" Raines wheezed.

Sydney looked to William and chuckled lightly, before he responded, "She grew up Raines. She grew up."

* * * * *

The blonde giggled softly as he nuzzled his nose against her neck and wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders.

"So, I never really understood why I didn't notice you before. Where have you been all this time, huh?" he asked her.

"Obviously, not in the same places as you Lyle." Faith smirked softly, her brow raised slightly.

"Touche." Lyle chuckled and nodded before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Faith's, testing if she was willing.

Faith responded to the kiss, a little tense at first but she smiled against Lyle's lips as she then felt his hand snaking up to rest on the side of her neck and his other push through her hair, his fingers getting tangled in the strands.

"So, how about we do something that isn't in our daily schedules?" Lyle posed.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked him, slightly confused.

"You know..." he smirked a little, "Okay, obviously it's something that isn't in your daily schedule, but in mine...yeah, a lot."

Faith caught onto where Lyle was going with the conversation, "Oh!" she giggled and looked down, blushing a little, "Uh, is it a good idea?"

"Are you kidding?!" Lyle chuckled, "The Centre encourages it, just not between employees. And in the workspace." he told Faith.

"Okay." Faith smiled. Although she was older now, she still held onto some of her childhood traits. She was still naive and girlish. She would believe anything anybody said to her, which at times was quite a bad thing, as she would discover in the near future.

* * * * *

Parker had had enough of the day already and it had barely started. She was on her way to see Broots about whether or not it had been Jarod who had been the escapee. Along the way, a number of things happened. She hadn't been expecting them, but having been at The Centre for so long, she had in a way known something was bound to happen. As she was walking, one of the straps on her shoe snapped, throwing her a little off balance. When she looked up, Angelo was standing in front of her, smiling away in his usual manner.

"Miss Parker." Angelo smiled to her before he began to empath, "Rage." he said at first before he then continued, "Hurt. Damaged."

Parker looked up at her younger brother and tilted her head, she tried to hide how she felt, but all the time Angelo was able to tell. That was part of his gift. Angelo was an empath, passed through from Catherine. Their mother had many gifts; empath, ability to pretend, courage, inner sense and the heart of an angel. Each of her children had inherited at least one of those gifts each. As Miss Parker looked to Angelo, she saw the resemblance between herself and her siblings, she quickly replied, "What?!" hissing a little more than she had meant to.

Angelo touched her arm, moving his hand down to hers to hold onto it, and he repeated; "Miss Parker, rage. Hurt, damaged." looking into her eyes.

Parker's blue-grey eyes went wide as Angelo had her figured out once again. She couldn't believe how he could do it but she pulled her hand back harshly from his grasp, "I'm fine Angelo." she told him, turning away from him and looking down to her shoe, "Dammit!" she sighed harshly.

"Angelo can fix it." her brother offered, gesturing her shoe, though meaning a lot more than just to repair the strap.

"My shoe? You can fix it?" Parker looked up at him and let her expression soften.

Angelo smiled brightly and nodded rapidly.

"Okay." she smiled, watching him as he knelt down in front of her to take the shoe from her foot to repair, her expression read confused now.

After Angelo had indeed repaired her shoe, Parker was on her way to Broots' space, to see about Jarod. She had asked Angelo but he had just clammed up and didn't want to tell her, though he had told her something that she had found interesting. She said it aloud, outside the space Broots inhibited, "He runs, I chase." she frowned a little before she remembered from back when they had been a lot younger, _'Jarod, you run and I chase.'_ she had told him that once. She tried to enter the office but the door was locked and Broots had left a tiny 'Out For Lunch' sign on the door. Miss Parker growled and turned on her heel again to make her way over to see Lyle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _Will Jarod get away from The Centre? Will Faith and Lyle have some 'alone time' together? How long will Broots be gone for lunch?


	9. Those Three Words

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Jarod was sticking to the shadows around the grounds of The Centre since they were bound to be searching for him. But he was a Pretender, he knew how to do things. They couldn't catch him, he was a chameleon, he blended into his surroundings, that's what he loved about being who he was. The Pretender had stolen a walkie talkie, a long range one from the security lodge near the edge of The Centre's grounds, he tuned in and could hear all the commotion happening inside the building; all the search parties on alert for him.

He couldn't help but chuckle, all the trouble for just him. He felt so powerful.

He heard Sydney over the frequency and then a _very_ pissed off Lyle and Faith could be heard too.

**Twenty minutes or so before...**

Miss Parker never bothered to knock on her brother's door before entering his space, but it was today of all days she wished she had done now. She turned the handle harshly before she entered the room, sighed heavily and frustration obviously hung around her form and soon left her and was replaced swiftly with shock, disbelief and rage returned once again.

"Wha-?!" Lyle shifted quickly when he heard the door closing over, he looked up seeing his twin sister and his eyes went wide.

"What's this?" Parker purred, her tone controlled for now.

"Parker I can explain..."

"Don't!" Miss Parker drew her hand up to silence Lyle, glaring between him and Faith as she lay on her back, her legs still wrapped around Lyle's waist.

"Parker, please." Faith tried with her sister, trying to cover herself, feeling modesty now settling in as Parker looked over the scene before her.

Lyle looked to their sister before he pulled back and it was then Sydney caught up with Miss Parker, entering the room, he saw his daughter and Lyle. He turned to Parker and saw an expression he knew all too well. Her brows were furrowed and her nostrils flared as she continue to glare at Lyle and Faith, her hands on her hips. The psychiatrist cleared his throat lightly and he touched Parker's shoulder, "Parker...didn't you want to go and see Broots?"

She jerked his token away and looked to him, glaring at him for a brief moment before she turned back to Lyle and Faith, telling the latter, "Don't look so scared sweetie..." she let a false smile cross her lips momentarily, before she continued with her words, "I'm only twice as mean as I look."

"Parker..." Lyle tried.

Miss Parker just turned and stormed out of Lyle's space. Letting herself feel satisfaction when she heard the door slamming heavily behind her. Once she was a safe distance away, Miss Parker felt her face fall as she gathered what had just happened. She had expected it to happen sometime though; Lyle to be found with another girl, she just hadn't expected it to be her sister. If it hadn't been Faith, she probably wouldn't feel half as bad as she did now.

Getting to Broots' office space, Miss Parker noticed that the note was still on the door, so she growled a little and sat herself down on the steps outside so she could wait for the young technician to return from his lunch break.

* * * * *

Jarod had heard the whole thing, over the walkie talkie. He knew what had happened between Faith and Lyle. He half expected this kind of thing from Lyle, just as Parker had expected it to happen also, but Jarod, again like Parker had never pegged Faith to be _that _kind of girl. Miss Parker was _that _kind of girl, not Faith. No, Faith, his twin sister had the heart of their mother, Catherine. The heart of an angel. She and Jarod had been conceived through love between Catherine and their father Sydney.

Faith had stayed with Catherine while Jarod had been taken away and raised by Major Charles and Margaret until the powers that be decided he had been ready to be returned back to The Centre. Since Faith had been raised with Catherine, she had inherited her adoring, loving nature, so her act that day had been completely unlike her. And he was going to find out what happened; he was going to ask Ethan to find out what happened with Lyle and Faith.

* * * * *

The youngest was with his mother once again, telling her in detail about his meetings with various people from The Centre, until he felt a new voice with his inner sense. He frowned squeezing onto Catherine's hand as he listened to the voice in his mind.

_'Ethan, it's your brother, Jarod. I need you to do something for me.'_ Ethan heard in his mind, he closed over his eyes to just focus on his brother's voice, isolate it in his mind.

_'Big brother. It's really you.'_ Ethan replied and smiled gently, holding onto Catherine's hand still.

_'Yes Ethan, I need you to go to Faith and ask her what happened with Lyle.'_

Ethan opened his eyes softly, he saw his mother looking at him and he smiled to her gently. With his free hand, he reached up and stroked back her fabulous hair before he spoke aloud, "Momma, it's Jarod. I hear him talking, but he doesn't have inner sense." he told Catherine, tilting his head a little in confusion.

Catherine smiled a little back to her son and she nodded a little. She understood and moved her mouth a little to talk, but no sound came out, still since the day Raines had silenced her.

The boy sighed as he didn't hear anything before he told Catherine, "You won't be silenced forever Momma, I'll fix it." he told her hopefully. Ethan then closed his eyes again to talk once again to Jarod, _'Big brother...where can I find Faith?'_

Jarod sighed gently when he heard Ethan once again, _'Go to Lyle's space, she's with him and Sydney. And Ethan, tell Parker it will all be fine.'_

_'I will Jarod. It will be fine for you too.' _Ethan told Jarod before he looked to Catherine and stood softly. She was still trying to talk. The boy gently leaned over to press his lips to Catherine's forehead tenderly, "I love you, Momma. I'll be back soon." he told her and let go of her hand softly to leave the Renewal Wing. As Ethan got to the door, it opened of its own accord until he saw Sydney standing outside.

"Ethan..."

"My beautiful son."

Both Ethan and Sydney turned their heads to Catherine, mouths open dumbstruck.

* * * * *

"Miss Parker?" Broots looked to her as he opened his office door, seeing her sitting on the steps outside.

Parker looked up at the prematurely balding technician and she raised her brows, "Broots." she raised a brow as he removed the taped note from the glass of the door, "You've been here all along?" she asked him, her grey-blue eyes narrowing.

Seeing her eyes narrowing at him, Broots stuttered as he said, "Well, I...I don't know anybody yet, I didn't want to sit in the canteen alone." he told her, "Do you want to come inside?" he smiled awkwardly to her as she stood up.

"I need to get something and don't tell me you've already given it to him." Miss Parker hissed as she moved inside the space and held her hands on her hips once again as she looked to Broots. Of course, being the quivering cockroach he was, he felt intimidated by her immediately.

"Wh...what? And to who?" he questioned.

"The tape, you moron! To Lyle."

"Oh, uh...no."

"Has he watched it?"

"No, Miss Parker."

She smirked, he was so easily scared, so she thought about having some fun with the new guy, "Have _you _watched it?"

"M...me, Miss...Miss Parker?"

"No, the other idiot behind you!" she pointed to the unoccupied space behind Broots, to which he turned around and looked before he whipped his head back to her when she spat out; "Yes, you! Have you watched the tape?"

"Lyle told me to make sure the camera was recording the foo...footage." he replied shakily as she neared him.

"Uh huh." she stared at him as she began to invade his personal space.

Broots backed away from Parker a bit, finding himself moving towards his chair. As she stepped nearer again, he fell into the seat and gasped out a little as he saw Miss Parker smirking at him. She seemed to be enjoying this form of torture to him.

Miss Parker smirked as she removed her jacket, revealing her blouse and mini skirt. She saw Broots eye her cautiously as she stood before him, "Where's the tape?" she demanded before she spotted it and smirked.

Broots leaned over to get it, keeping his eyes on Parker.

Parker leaned across Broots and caught it before he did, her fingers trailing over his.

Broots looked up at Parker, swallowing hard.

Parker smirked down to Broots and removed the tape from his grasp, setting it down beside them on the desk before she once again noticed his crotch. That was force of habit, looking to a guy's crotch, it was something she did all the time. She never knew what she might need to do to get her own way. She saw Broots follow where her gaze was held and she saw him blushing profusely before he cleared his throat and she spoke up before he did, "Obviously you're happy to see me. Can't keep that in your pants."

Hearing Parker say so, Broots felt his cheeks color even more so than were already. He cleared his throat a little as he saw Parker's lips nearing his, "M...Miss Parker." he breathed.

"Shh." Parker smirked as she pressed her finger over Broots' lips and moved her hand south of his belt.

"Uh.." Broots breathed as he watched Parker's hand make light work of the buckle and his fly, it was apparent to him that she was skilled in this area. He noticed how swiftly and effortlessly she let the zipper down its tracks and popped the button through the buttonhole of his jeans.

"Come on Broots, lighten up. You're getting something free from me and you didn't even ask me for it." she smirked as she pulled apart the material of is boxers, running her fingers delicately along his manhood as she looked into his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please. _**

_Next time; _Did Catherine Parker actually talk?! Will Ethan find out what Faith and Lyle got up to? Will Parker get Broots to lighten up?


	10. Mother's Love

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Ethan was looking to Sydney and his mother. He couldn't believe she'd spoken now. The boy moved over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood, looking to he and Sydney. Ethan smiled up at Catherine and gently nuzzled to her, "Momma can you say something else?" he asked her, his smile more like a beaming grin, finally able to hear his mother's voice aloud instead of in his mind through the Inner Sense. Catherine shook her head a little, looking down to her youngest son with remorse. Ethan's smile faded rapidly and he nodded a little, "I understand, Momma." he replied to her expression, "It's okay, things will change around here, I promise."

Sydney watched the scene from the doorway still, the place he'd stopped when he'd heard Catherine speak up. Of course, he still held a special place in his heart for her, and she did with him, but Sydney had moved on; Michele. And all of a sudden, Michele had moved on also. Sydney had looked out for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found, and he'd found it odd she'd not told him she was leaving or why. She just disappeared. Like a lot of things and people to do with The Centre...but looking over at Catherine and Ethan, he felt a gush of those once present feelings for her returning back to his system.

The psychiatrist sighed before he decided on moving over to the spot in which Ethan and Catherine occupied. He softly smiled to the boy, who stepped back before he leaned one of his hands forwards to reach for one of Catherine's hands. Smiling, the young doctor looked over her face, she had not changed a bit. She really didn't look a day older than that day he'd saw her looking at her dead husband, under the glare of Mr Raines. Softly, Sydney stroked over Catherine's hand using his thumb. He often did that when they'd been together, and he remembered how much she used to giggle and laugh with it. He was hoping it would trigger her memory and she would talk again for them.

* * * * *

"What's wrong, Broots?" Parker smirked to him as he sat back in the chair near his desk, looking up at her with his brows almost in his already receding hairline. Parker continued, holding up her now shed underwear, "Never seen a thong before?" she smirked, it was fun to tease him. In Parker's eyes, Broots was there to be teased, and she was going to make the most out of that while it lasted.

Looking to the flimsy, black garment or lack of garment in Parker's left hand, Broots eyed her and then shook his head swiftly, "Uh no..." he replied to Miss Parker's question, even if it had been a rhetorical one. Broots could not yet tell with her.

"Well now you have." she smirked more, flinging the delicate material over her shoulder and onto the desk that Broots took up residence at. The brunette quickly stepped up in front of Broots and moved her arms around his neck, locking them together behind his balding head, she leaned in and pressed her scarlet lips against his, kissing him deeply. During the kiss, Parker situated herself in Broots' lap, hitching up whatever material of her mini skirt had been in the way. She felt Broots' hands on her as she pressed against him, her hips against his. For Parker, it was natural but for Broots, this was something extremely new.

The technician looked up at Miss Parker, she'd already given him so much. He looked at her face after she'd pulled back from the kiss, he was glad she knew what she was doing, because he did not. Broots felt quite ashamed that he'd never had an encounter as such before, no girl had ever wanted him before but now here he found himself, under Miss Parker and being undressed by her. Parker was something else. She didn't need to be how she was, she deserved much more than how she'd probably been treated by guys, and Broots vowed to himself that he'd make sure he gave her the proper treatment she deserved. However that plan was jolted from his mind when he felt her slide down him.

* * * * *

Faith had long since left Lyle's room, after being told off by her father. Not so much told off it was more like advised. Sydney never told people off, it wasn't in his nature. Sure he could raise his voice, and had done with Jarod a few times, but he never meant to tell anybody off. The blonde walked along the corridors of The Centre, she was off to go and see her mother, their daily visit. Faith was in for a shock upon arriving at the Renewal Wing and finding her mother standing, having spoken to her father and little brother.

Upon arriving at the Renewal Wing, Faith almost passed out in shock. The blonde looked before her, seeing her mother standing with her hands in Sydney's. She shook her head and blinked several times as if trying to clear away the daze and look into reality, but the daze didn't go anywhere for her; it was the reality. Faith rushed up to her mother and father and stood with her soft smile, just like Catherine's, her eyes like Sydney's watched the two before she caught the glance of Ethan to the side of them. He motioned for her to go to him. She did, looking to her little brother expectantly.

"She spoke, Faith." Ethan told her aloud.

"Mother...? She's been talking?" she asked her little brother.

Ethan nodded, "She has. She said three little words." he smiled proudly, and looked up into Faith's soft blue eyes, "About me."

"What did she say?" Faith smiled and sat down.

"My beautiful son." he replied.

Faith smiled and turned her head to look up at Catherine, smiling gently, "Momma." she whispered and looked over Catherine before catching Sydney's eye. Faith gave a nod and in return received the same back, before turning her attention back to Ethan, "Does Parker know?"

Ethan's smile faded a little and he shook his head as he looked down.

"We have to tell her." the blonde continued, "And Angelo? Jarod...?"

"Only we three know." Ethan told his sister.

* * * * *

After climaxing, Miss Parker flopped against the technician and smirked to herself, catching her breath. She felt his palms, clammy against her thighs. Her skirt was somewhere around her midriff now and her blouse was open, exposing her chest beneath the parted material. Broots moistened his lips as he felt her breath tingling against his ear each time she exhaled. Deep and laboured. In a sense, this was something new to her too. She'd never been with a Centre employee while he was on the clock, but she couldn't deny enjoying it. Though she pulled herself from her thoughts in order to complete what she'd went to Broots' office for in the first place; the surveillance material of she and Lyle, before her brother asked for it from the balding technician.

As she stood up, feeling Broots slide out of her, she bit her lip, suppressing a moan. She then looked down at him, his eyes were still wide like a little dear or rabbit caught in a set of her Porche headlamps. Parker swiftly bent forwards after buttoning her blouse together again and re-situating her skirt so it was normal once more, and she kissed Broots' cheek, "Same time tomorrow?" she grinned at him as he blinked up in reply to her question. Even without a verbal reply, Parker nodded and she continued, "Okay, see you tomorrow...but come on, zippy, zippy." she winked, looking dow briefly to his still exposed manhood, "Don't want that on the cameras do you?"

Broots finally jolted from his daze and shot up from his chair, fixing his fly and tucking in his shirt to his trousers. While he did so, he didn't notice the brunette reaching over his desk for the DSA of she and Lyle together, slipping it into her bra so she didn't have to carry it, or worse, be seen in possession of it. When she turned back to Broots, he seemed to be sorted and she winked, lifting out her compact mirror and standing in the doorway before she had second thoughts and decided it best if she just left his office.

Upon rounding the corner, the smirk still upon her face as she looked into her compact now, Miss Parker seemingly ran into her sister, Faith. Looking to the older blonde before her, Parker frowned at her expression; pale, nervous but excited. She clicked the mirror shut and replaced it back in her pocket, "What's with the long face big sister?" she asked the blonde.

"It's Momma."

That was all Faith had to say to get Parker's attention, "What about her?" she asked, scared and on the defence.

Faith swallowed and gave a few seconds of silence, just looking at her younger sister. Just before Miss Parker was about to shake her, Faith spoke up, "She talked."

"What...?" Parker asked, her voice like velvet still as she raised her brows.

"She spoke, to Ethan and Sydney was there."

"And I...wasn't."

"Neither was -" Faith tried to say but Parker jumped in again.

"We have to get down there!"

"Parker, we can't risk anybody finding out about this. They might silence her again." Faith warned her sister.

"Faith..." Parker smiled gently, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders in a caring manner, before she then continued in a less than caring tone, "I don't care!" she shook Faith a little as she spoke up about it, "It's The Centre. Someone is bound to find out sooner or later! They have cameras everywhere remember!"

"Well, they're bound to find out with you shouting all over the place!" Faith hissed on a whisper.

Miss Parker glared a little, "Did you just use a tone?" she asked her sister, removing her hands from her shoulders and placing them on her own hips.

"Look, Parker...let's go." she sighed gently, "But just, don't tell anybody else."

"Sure!" Parker hissed back to Faith, "Lets go." she rolled her eyes.

* * * * *

"Mother. Spoke." Angleo told his oldest brother, looking to the brunette next to him in the vent.

"Angelo, please find out what's happening." Jarod requested of the brother beside him.

The fair haired boy smiled childishly and nodded a little bashfully, "Mother, surprise. Sydney, happy."

"Sydney?"

"Happy." Angelo finished the sentence again.

"Angelo, is Sydney with her now?"

"Sydney is happy. Sydney...love."

"Love, Angelo?"

"Mhm, Mother...love." he answered Jarod's question.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter gang. _R&R please._**


	11. Knock You Down

_Author's Note:: _Okay, so this would be my first 'Pretender' fic, though it's not my first one I've thought up. This is a mature, R rated fiction, will contain scenes obviously not suitable to younger readers; graphic sex scenes, erotica and incest. And will be fairly AU. I do hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for writing such an odd fic.

* * *

Jarod watched his younger brother, Angelo and nodded slowly. The Pretender had no idea of what he was talking about. But it soon hit him. _'Mother. Love. Sydney. Love.' _was what Angelo had said to him, telling him that his wishes had been confirmed, came true finally. Angelo could read Jarod's feelings and he smiled boyishly to his older brother before giving out a soft chuckle, nodding to Jarod. The Pretender raised his brows at Angelo's behaviour but he smiled brightly, searching in his pocket for the box of Crackerjack he'd promised Angelo only recently. The young Pretender handed it to Angelo and smiled, "Thank you, brother." he told Angelo, placing the box in his hand.

"Sydney love Mother." Angelo said quickly, in one sentence.

Jarod, who'd moved and was about to leave the vent system, turned back to face Angelo. It made more sense now that Angelo had said it quickly and raised his brows, as if making sue Jarod got the hint at what he'd said to him.

"Sydney love Mother...Sydney, he's still in love with Mom..." Jarod smiled to Angelo, "Angelo, I have to get to her, do you know where she is?"

"Mother. Voice." Angelo replied.

"Voice...?" Jarod asked, then mused for a few moments, "She spoke?!" he gasped out.

Angelo gave a nod in reply and smiled, offering some Crackerjack to his oldest brother.

"No, Angelo. Is she still in Renewal?"

"Mother. Renewal, with Sydney."

"Thank you Angelo. Thank you!" Jarod rushed off down the vent and headed over to the entrance he used to get into the system so he could exit, and make his way to the Renewal Wing.

* * * * *

Parker was on her way to Renewal still with her sister, Faith as she encountered her brother now. Lyle. The blonde looked between the twins and then down to the floor, Faith was never good in situations like she was in now. And it showed through her body language. Parker basically bumped the blonde out of the way to square up to her twin brother, "What do you want Lyle?" she asked him, the DSA still in her bra from her 'visit' to Broots just earlier.

"You tell me. Stealing DSA's...it's not cool you know, sis." he smirked to her.

"I just didn't want you getting your grubby mitts on it." she challenged him back.

"Mhm...fighting talk, I like that." he smirked and looked her over, "Where are you two going?" he asked them, looking firstly to Parker then to Faith, knowing she'd give something away.

"Somewhere you're not." Parker hissed and grabbed her sister's hand, dragging her away.

Once they were a safe distance away from Lyle an out of his earshot, Faith looked to her younger sister and she sighed, shaking her head, "You do know he's going to go and tell Raines..." she hissed to Parker just as the brunette had done moments before to Lyle.

Parker although younger then Faith always bossed her around, she had inherited Mr Parker's cruel nature as well as combining that alongside her oozing sexuality, it was always Miss Parker who got her way, and not just because she was the younger of the two. The brunette looked to the older blonde and she frowned deeply, "I don't care as long as we get there first!" she hissed back at Faith and continued dragging her along.

"Parker you can quit dragging me now." Faith pointed out to her sister.

Forcefully, the brunette let Faith's hand drop. Not giving a damn if she caught it on something along the path to her side. Now her mother was talking, she could be around her more, talk to her and get an answer back to any question she asked instead of just expressions. Parker knew that Catherine always wanted to answer any of her children's questions but with having been silenced, it was obviously impossible to do so, and Parker always saw the pain in her mother's eyes with her condition.

* * * * *

Upon reaching the Renewal Wing, Faith rushed over to her younger brother, Ethan and wrapped her arms tightly around his smaller form. She smiled and looked to their mother, she couldn't believe Catherine had spoken a word until she heard it for herself.

Parker moved over to her mother and she swallowed, readying herself for a reaction to hearing her mother's voice after so long. She knelt down in front of Catherine and took her soft hands in her own not as soft hands, enveloping them and telling her mother she was there for her. She reached up with one of her hands to touch Catherine's cheek. There was life in that body once more, it had been dead basically since her mother had been silenced those ten years ago or so. With feeling the warmth once again in her mother's cheeks, Parker retracted her hand in semi shock. Turning she saw Sydney watching over them; mother and daughter. To his left were Faith and Ethan and she smiled to them, giving a soft nod before she turned back to their mother.

Catherine smiled to her daughter before her and in her pale, sky blue eyes, that sparkle was once present again. The sparkle that had always been present before any of the children had been born, in photographs before Catherine had met and married Mr Parker. The sparkle she'd had a few times with Sydney around her, it was then he'd noticed that life had begun to drain from Catherine's body, and he noticed it returning now.

"Momma..." Parker spoke up and bit her lip, smiling gently up at her mother.

Just as Catherine was going to reply, as her mouth was forming the shape to speak the first syllables of words in reply to her youngest daughter, the door of the Renewal Wing she was being held in burst open. All four turned around, whipping their heads around agonisingly fast, expecting to see the ghouls of The Centre all there, waiting to silence Catherine once again.

"Mom..." rang out Jarod's voice across the room, his face beaming with a bright smile, followed closely behind by Angelo.

"My children." Catherine smiled with them all around her. The smile only lasted for a few seconds before she swallowed and her brow furrowed, "Where is your brother, Parker?"

"He'll be with da...Mr Raines." Miss Parker replied. She was almost sick with the words her mother had spoken to her first since being silenced. About Lyle. Nothing about how she had matured or how wonderful she had turned out considering what had happened to Mr Parker. Just about her twin brother.

"Why is he with him?" Catherine asked her daughter.

Parker looked to Faith and bit her lip. The blonde stepped forwards and she took the lead in talking to their mother, "Mom, he's joined forces with The Centre and The Triumvirate, and they want The Centre to live on."

Catherine looked heartbroken. Her son was working against what she'd started up; taking down The Centre and rescuing the children. She gasped and tucked back her hair behind her ear. Catherine shook her head and sighed, "How can that be? How can he do that?" she asked gently, looking between the five of her six children with her.

"He obviously got Raines' genes." Parker muttered and scoffed.

Catherine reached for Parker's hand and sighed, pulling her in closer, "Oh...my little girl. So much anger." she whispered to her youngest daughter, "Why?"

"Why?!" Parker gasped, "Because of what The Centre did to you! The powers that be...overpowered you!" she responded, breaking her hand free from Catherine's for the moment, "I swear Momma, we'll take down this place. Take down the Parker's. Once and for all..."

"You're a Parker...you were raised a Parker." Catherine replied to her daughter's words.

"I'm not a Parker by blood, Momma. I'm not someone who belongs in The Centre, none of us are." Parker gestured to her brothers and sister, and included Sydney as well. Turning back to Catherine, she continued, "The Centre's made us all alone. Own spaces with cameras on us at all times. We're Pretenders, geniuses, empaths...and yet, we've never managed to escape or end it all." Parker gave a deep frown as she continued to think.

"Parker's right, Mom." Jarod nodded as he stepped forward, "We need to finish what you started."

"Take down The Centre." Ethan nodded from Faith and Sydney's sides.


	12. X Marks The Spot

_Author's Note: _So this is set way back when. Parker, Jarod, Lyle and Broots are like in their late teens. Catherine is still alive but mute. Faith is alive too. Mr Parker is dead. Please don't hate me for making it kinda AU. Enjoy gang.

* * *

With Ethan's words, each pair of eyes turned and focused on the boy. Such big words, not necessarily long words but powerful and coming from such a young boy, the family all stared at the youngest member with shock. But it was Parker who nodded and agreed, moving to her youngest brother's side to back up his words with some of her own.

"Yes, Ethan's right. We have to take down this wretched place. Once and for all." she looked between the faces of her siblings, Sydney and her mother. She saw each of them staring between she and Ethan with the same blank expressions across their faces. She sighed and flared her nostrils slightly before she spoke up again and she said to them, "Look, Momma started out those years ago when we were all only small. She wanted to finish this place off then, and by trusting Raines she killed Daddy...that was the start in taking down The Center." Miss Parker explained to them.

"Parker..." Sydney then tried to chip in with his own two cents worth, but Parker cut him off, raising her hand to silence him.

"No Syd, hear this out, okay." she told him and looked from him back to her siblings again before finally turning her eyes to her mother, "We have to take down Raines first. To get to Raines, we have to find Lyle." she said and nodded to her mother.

"You can't kill your brother." Catherine said, she panicked a bit at what Parker had said.

"I'm not going to kill that Ken doll!" Parker scoffed a bit, "Faith's going to bring him to me, and I'll work the information of that little weed." she sneered and then looked to her mother, "Don't worry, we're all going to get out of here alive, well...minus Raines." she smirked and looked to her little brother.

Ethan looked up at his sister and nodded, he could read what she was thinking without her even having to say it. He too had the gift like she had. They had gotten it from their mother. Catherine had noticed she had the gift when she was training in becoming a nun, before she was about to take her vows and when Mr Parker had come onto the scene. The boy smiled to his sister and he gave her an affirmative nod to agree with what she was thinking.

"Faith is going to bring Lyle to us. Jarod and Angelo are going to hack into the mainframe...Jarod, you should find Broots to help you." Ethan said before he then looked to Parker and he muttered, "You should talk to Broots first..." he told her before looking back to Jarod and Angelo, "Yes, find Broots and go shut down everything." the littlest brother told them and then looked up to Sydney and his mother, "Momma, Sydney...you should get everybody out. Everybody who is worth saving." Ethan said, slightly grimly.

"Are you really certain that this is all necessary Parker?" Sydney asked Parker in his usual quiet tone.

Parker looked to him and she raised a brow to him, "You're questioning this, Syd?" she asked him.

"Why evacuate everybody?" he asked her, not replying to her question.

"Because things could get a little hairy, Sydney." Jarod then stepped into the conversation and he narrowed his eyes a little, "Especially since Raines is going to be involved in this."

"And you're sure you want this to go through, Parker?"

"Listen Syd, do you wanna spend the rest of your life cooped up in this cage?" Parker tried to hint to him that that was what would happen if they didn't at least try and take down The Center. They would all spend their days inside the walls, being used in military experiments or scientific findings. She shook her head, "I know I don't, and I know Lab rat here doesn't either." she gestured with her head to her brother, Jarod.

Catherine gave a sigh and she looked to her daughter, she could see there was so much anger there. The mother furrowed her brows to her daughters' words and how she carried herself; wearing those tiny skirts and tight fitting clothes. She knew that she and her daughter couldn't be more differed but then she recognised that same passion, the anger was a front to mask the passion Parker had. It was a drive, a drive for her to accomplish things. Catherine knew her daughter really did feel under all of those layers of harshness, she could see that Parker was still the troubled, frightened little girl she had been when Catherine had been put into the Renewal Wing those years ago.

Since Sydney hadn't answered Parker, she nodded once and smirked to him, "Didn't think so. So, are you going to choose to be a Scientist or a mommy, Syd?" she questioned him, smirking more.

Looking to Parker, Sydney took his time before he responded, "What do you want me to do?" he smiled.

"Ethan's got the plan, ask him. I need to go find Broots." Parker said, "Faith, I'll be back in my space within the hour, make sure Lyle's there." she smiled to her sister as Faith moved to leave.

Jarod and Angelo were next to leave the Renewal Wing, already on the hunt for the tools to get into the mainframe, and some floor plans to make doubly sure they knew where they were going when they were to hack into it. Ethan had already left the room, after giving his mother a kiss on her cheek, and he had left with Sydney. It was just Parker and Catherine there now. Miss Parker turned to leave when Catherine spoke up to her daughter.

"Parker...you really remind me of someone." Catherine smiled gently to her daughter as Parker turned to face her.

"Who, Momma?"

Catherine let a silence wash over them. Nothing could be heard but the gentle hum of the heating and the mainframe, and the lights. She spoke up then, still looking to her daughter and she let her smile turn warmer, more maternal. Reaching out with her hands to Parker, she replied, "Me."

Parker took her mother's hands and she knelt down in front of her, "You?"

"Yes. You have the same passion and drive that I did. I can see myself in you." Catherine replied gently, her voice always soft, like Parker had remembered it to be.

Hearing her mother's words, Parker froze. It wasn't an unpleasant freeze, but she was taking in what Catherine had said to her. She nodded before she said, "You're a good mother. I remember you told me, when you see yourself reflected in your child, you have succeeded in the upbringing of good." Parker said gently, looking into Catherine's eyes. Miss Parker couldn't have agreed more with what her mother had said to her, "We are the same. I see it now." she whispered.

The crash outside the Renewal Wing, brought them both back to reality with a humungous bump, and they whipped their heads to face the door. Parker stood up defensively, protecting her mother in an instant at who she saw standing there, staring at them with that awful sneer. And that oxygen tank.

* * *

**R&R** you all know the drill. Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
